Achilles
Staff Sergeant Achilles Hawthorne is a solidly built man with scars and tattoos crossing bhis body in every which way. Though he is hard to read and reacts rather poorly to most emotional stimuli he maintains a strong heartfelt relationship with Dr. Angelica Hearthstrom Player: Gericke Kohn Appearance Apart from his standard issue armor SSG Achilles Hawthorne commonly wears a keffiyeh (a scarf common among desert nomads) above a simple black shirt, jeans, a belt with a dagger and two crossed arrows on a red background, and boots. His forearms, wrists, and palms are always wrapped in white bandages which, some speculate, cover a variety of scars from when he was a part of a platoon that was overwhelmed and slain of which he was the sole survivor. His upper arms, and chest are covered in a variety of tattoos with a single tattoo of a dragon curling up the right side of his neck stopping in the crook behind his jaw and below the ear. He keeps his blonde hair short and well maintained with a tuft in the front middle that he allows to grow somewhat longer than the rest. His well sculpted features are criss-crossed with scars and wounds from hundreds of battles with both beasts and men. His vivid green eyes seem alight with vigor that a man having faced as much pain and death as he has should be unable to maintain. Perhaps the only way to understand Achilles is to not only know that he is a warrior, but that his whole life has been dedicated to that profession. Si vis pacem, para bellum. Fighting Style Achilles has a fighting stile all his own where he uses his DITEs as a means to simply enhance his own physique where he mixes Muay Thai hand to hand combat and a gauntlet style of combat where it seems his DITEs are used mainly to deflect attacks that his substantial body would be unable to do without excessive collateral damage. Being a powerful Earth Kei user Achilles seems to be able to channel crushing power into his blows even going to far as to create localized Earthquakes when the need arises. Being the rarity that he is Achilles has a two colored Kei glowing both green and black when he is pulling in or using his abilities. True to his nature Achilles fights with wild abandon taking little thought for his own safety as he collides with Pollutant Beasts and other enemies. This has often led to both him and his platoon cutting themselves off from the rest of the military force in the attack. However, even should they be cut off soldiers under Achilles' command do not fear being left behind, as on more than one occasion Achilles has fought through hordes of Pollutant Beasts to not only recover a wounded soldier, but to save their life. When asked why he fights so recklessly against such deadly opponents he simple responds, “Death will find every man one day. I am no exception. I see no reason to hide from it, but to seek it out, and defeat it a thousand times.” Biography Despite a naturally reckless lead from the front style of leadership Achilles has led more engagements with Pollutant Beasts than any other platoon leader and returned with far fewer casualties. It's believed that the bandages he constantly wears on his arms are a reminder to him of soldiers lost beneath his command so that he never again, allows it to happen. Beyond his reckless style of leadership, and a deeply personal bond with Dr. Angelica Hearthstrom little is known of Achilles childhood. Dr. Hearthstrom smiles when asked about Achilles, and replies, “He's a good man.” No one will ask her why, but she seems sad when she says this. Category:PCs and NPCs